Talk:Sybaris Prime/@comment-91.77.60.193-20170531201547/@comment-29423691-20170601032407
Alright, Darthmuffin, let's do the math here... Let's assume that your status chance is limited to two hybrid mods, for +120% status total, since you still want to capitalize on this weapon's crit chance. It does, after all, utilize it very effectively, especially since headshots are quite easy to get with any Sybaris. 25% status * 2.2 = 55% status. 55% status * 1.9 (multishot) = 104.5% status per ammo. 104.5% status per ammo * 2 (burstfire) = 209% status/burst. So on average, yes, you're getting two status procs per burst. But let's look at the breakdown of the chance for each status. Physical damage is weighed 4x higher than elemental damage, so we have 100% physical (each type weighed almost equally, with Slash a tiny bit higher) and 120% corrosive on the weapon. So 120% (corrosive weight) / ((100% (physical) x 4 (extra weight) + 120%) = 120/520 or 23.08%. There's a 76.92% chance of getting a physical proc, split almost evenly between each type (Slash has a tiny bit more). So .2308 (% chance of corrosive converted to decimal) * 2.09 (procs per burst) = .4824 corrosive procs per burst. I'm all for status procs where they're good but I feel like, just like with the Akstiletto Prime, getting an elemental proc is a luxury and not something you should specifically build for. You lose out on a lot of effective damage by doing so. Let's compare the average damage/burst to the head of a level 120 corrupted heavy gunner (which is the strongest enemy any random WF player in the community will commonly face that isn't immune to procs). To show, I've put some info together below to see the difference in damage with a basic build. Armor amount: 500 * (1 + ((120 - 8) ^ 1.75 / 200)) * .7 (from corrosive projection) = 7098 Damage modifiers (total): Impact - -25% (7098 effective armor) - 3.04% damage multiplier Puncture - +50%; 50% pierce (3549 effective armor) - 11.69% damage multiplier Slash - +6.25%; 15% reinforce (8163 effective armor) - 3.77% damage multiplier Corrosive - +75%; 75% pierce (1775 effective armor) - 25.30% damage multiplier IPS combined damage multiplier - 6.14% Total damage multiplier (+180% corrosive): 18.46% Total damage multiplier (+120% corrosive): 16.6% Tossing together a quick WF Builder build for calculations with the following mods: Serration, Split Chamber, Vital Sense, Point Strike, Argon Scope, Bladed rounds, +2 elemental mod slots (I'd recommend Shred instead of Bladed Rounds as an alternative for faster crowd clearing, though most people would opt for higher single-target damage, though the damage multiplier wouldn't change) I'll also assume the head is shot, and since the crit chance is over 100% that the extra 2x multiplier for a headshot is added as well. 180% corrosive: 76324 damage/burst, 14089 damage after mitigation. ~9.3 bursts on average are necessary to kill a Lv120 Corrupted HG (assuming no procs). Unless you don't get ANY corrosive or crit procs (roughly .2948 corrosive procs per burst) you're more-or-less guaranteed to kill the target in one full magazine. 120% corrosive: 59972 damage/burst, 9955 damage after mitigation. ~13.3 bursts on average are necessary to kill a Lv120 Corrupted HG (assuming no procs). During this time you're likely to get off 6 corrosive procs, which will likely even out your chances of killing the HG at the same speed as an 180% status weapon, though do note that armor stripping doesn't help any shots you've already fired, so the breakpoint on shots taken to kill can vary significantly in this. You may kill a HG in 7-8 shots if you're incredibly lucky, or you might need to reload.partway through to finish it off. You end up losing about 30% of the damage you deal to mod a weapon for status, for what comes down to an extra .2 corrosive procs/burst. I don't think it's particularly worth it, and while status is nice, its damage potential is incredibly overestimated versus the units most people actively fight against (no e-peen measurements in the simulacrum, thanks), and tends to be very inconsistent if you can't get near 100% status chance per bullet/pellet and/or a means of applying lots at once. Zenistar is great, Ignis is great, S&A Prime is great, Lesion is great, Zenith is great, Tigris Prime is great, Pox is great, Euphona Prime is great, and there's a lot of other weapons out there that are great when built for status. This isn't one of them. This remains a crit weapon which, for all intents and purposes, functions as a slight upgrade to the Dex Sybaris. Fully built, the Sybaris Prime has far more status chance (2.5x more procs!) and slightly more damage, a tighter timing on the burst shots, and is more capable than the Dex Sybaris at maintaining constant fire (+43% magazine size at +33% reload time).